1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigarette/cigar holders and, more specifically, to a device having a first spring clamp and a second spring clamp having connection means therebetween comprising an elongated spring having a rubber-like sheathing which will maintain selective positioning. Said first holding spring clamp having a first segment comprising opposed divergent leg members each having a second segment angularly projecting inward and parallel each other and each having a transversely biased third segment formed into parallel abutting semi-cylindrical gripping members. Said first segments being tensionally movable toward each other causing said third segments to move outwardly allowing insertion or removal of said cigarette, cigar, or pipe. Said second anchoring spring clamp, being attached to the opposite distal end of said elongated spring having a rubber-like sheathing, and having opposed divergent leg members each having a second segment angularly projecting inward and parallel each other and each having a transversely biased third segment each being formed into elongated rectangularly-shaped parallel gripping members whereby when said second clamp first segments are compressed towards each other said second spring third segments move outwardly allowing clamping attachment to any object having the ability to maintain said second clamping placement.
In addition, there is provided an alternate embodiment wherein each clamp is formed to the same shape as previously stated and wherein said first segments having a common connecting member which is wrapped around a bar having a head on each distal end and wherein said planar surface formed by either head is transverse the planar surface formed by said first segments.
There is provided an additional alternate embodiment wherein each clamp is formed to the same shape as previously stated and wherein said first segments having a common connecting member which is wrapped around a bar having a head on each distal end and wherein said planar surface formed by either head is parallel with the planar surface formed by said first segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other holders designed to temporarily hold cigars and cigarettes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,646 issued to Reich on Jun. 11, 1996.
Another patent was issued to Ford on Feb. 28, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,322. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,431 was issued to Halapleus on Nov. 21, 1933 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 5, 1932 to Rinne as U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,255.